Rewrite: The Worlds Greatest Heroes Collide
by loverofharrypotter
Summary: Percy Jackson is enjoying the freedom that comes with completing a quest when he and his friends are snatched away to fight an evil not their own. Harry Potter and his friends decide they need help. With a summoning charm, they want a hero willing not. They did not expect Percy and Co. A rewrite of my original story.


Rewrite: The World's Greatest Heroes Collide

Hello, it feels like it has been years…..because it has been. When I first started writing this I was fifteen, my writing and ability to stay focused was just not good. So I have decided to give it another try. I have time and this time I am excited to give it a go. I also decided to change who was "kidnapped". Before I started writing I looked into all the reviews on the original and was able to incorporate the suggestions, in a way that I believe benefits the story. To all my original readers hi, to all new readers hi! I accept all constructive criticism. This takes place the summer before their fifth year. And right after Percy and Co. defeat Kronos.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever owned Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

…

England 1997, Grimmwauld Place

In a dark and dirty attic, three teenagers sat, all of them looking for the world like ordinary friends minding their own business. However, anyone one who even knew their names could tell you that trouble was usually brewing just beneath the surface. Harry Potter, a boy of fifteen who had perpetually messy black hair and round glasses, looked nervously at the highly illegal book sitting cozily in the lap of his bushy-haired friend.

"Hermione are you sure this will work?" asked Harry with trepidation.

Hermione looked up casually from the book, "Of course, I've read the spell so often, I could repeat the spell in my sleep. Now hush, I need to make sure we have everything."

"If we get caught, next stop Azkaban. They'll throw away the key no questions asked, and that's if we're lucky. If mum sees us she'll kill me." said a tall red-haired boy nervously looking around as if his mother was hiding in the shadows.

"Calm down Ron." murmured Hermione still reading the book.

"Calm down? Hermione, within in a week you managed to find all the ingredients for possibly the most dangerous spell I have ever heard of, and how did you find the book-scratch that I don't want to know. Blimey Hermione, sometimes you scare me!" Ron stood up looking panicked, "Hermione how did you find this spell? I understand that we need help but in this way? I just can'-"

Harry quickly stood and grabbed Ron's shoulders, "Breath Ron breathe. There you go, in and out. In and out."

"If you're finished Ron," said Hermione giving Ron a pointed look, "It wasn't within a week, I've been researching all summer. I just told you two this week. I needed to be sure that it would work."

"She didn't say where she got the book, Harry," whispered Ron.

Giving Ron a withering glance Hermione, looked back down at the book in her lap. Nodding she set the aged book to the side and to organize her supplies.

"Alright according to the book the ritual consists of painting the correct seal on the floor, and then we need the blood of a hero, then we say the ritual words. The candles go on each of the points of the triangle within the seal. The draw the power from our magical cores, and the higher the flame the more power the ritual has," Hermione explained.

"Wait, Hermione, what about underage magic? Ron's right this whole ritual is extremely illegal," asked Harry giving the book a worried glance, "And this blood of a hero? Where exactly are we going to find it? Breaking into the ministry?

"Technically we're not performing magic. We're not using our wands, and the with the number of adult wizards in the house, we'll be fine. Harry, you are a hero even if you won't admit it.

"Not true, I'm not a hero. A hero would be able to save Cedric. A hero would have died instead of an innocent person!" Harry said almost shouting at the end.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then at Harry who had his eyes closed and appeared to do breathing exercises in an attempt to calm down. One could say Harry was brave, selfless, and loyal but patient? No. Harry the boy who lived had a notorious temper. While Harry attempted calmed down Hermione began instructing Ron on how to pronounce the summoning correctly.

"Ron, every syllable must be pronounced exactly right. One slip up and who knows what will happen."

" I get that Hermione, but just to be clear who are we summoning and from where? I mean are we summoning Merlin himself? Or are summoning some like I don't know a famous duelist?" asked Ron, "And, just in case what if we piss him off by taking him from where ever he is?"

That snapped Harry out of his trance, "Wait, Ron's right. We can't just snatch someone out of their life and order them to save us. God knows it's not fair."

"I get that but we need help. But the order is outnumbered and we have no idea whats going to happen next. People don't believe you Harry, and the only thing stopping You-Know-Who is Dumbledore, and he won't be here forever," Hermione said, "Trust me I know it's wrong, but sometimes we don't have a choice. Besides we're summoning a hero. They'll know what to do. And, we'll explain our situation to them when he or she arrives. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Why'd you say that Hermione? Now something bad will happen" moaned Ron giving Hermione a horrified look.

"Honestly Ronald Weasley get a grip. Ok, lets clear this space up. We need to paint this perfectly," Hermione stood as Harry began to paint a circle on the floor, "Try and make the circle as close to perfect as you can."

After Harry finished the outline, Hermione began to paint the intricate details within the summoning circle. As soon as she finished, the bushy-haired girl grabbed the candles and set them upon the points of the triangle with the circle. The candles began flickering once they were and the three teenagers began looking over the summoning spell.

"The ritual will find a hero that can aid us in our mission, however, the charm doesn't always meet expectations. Although, it is never wrong," said Hermione.

"Meet expectations? If we're doing this I expect a highly trained wizard. But, if it's never wrong maybe it means the hero we need, not the one we want," said Harry. A small wrinkle of concern appeared on Harry's forehead as he thought about what the person would think about the weight of responsibility that was about to drop onto their shoulders. It was selfish he realized to shove the fate of the wizarding world onto someone else, and for a moment he thought about telling Hermione to stop what she was doing. They would find a way to defeat Voldemort on their own without yanking an innocent outsider into their world. Then the moment was gone.

"I'm allowed to selfish. Just this once I don't want to be the hero," Harry thought, "They will be an expert. "

"Ready Harry?" asked Ron as he sat cross-legged in front of one candle.

"As I'll ever be, Hermione?" answered Harry as he copied Ron.

"Listen carefully, a single mistake and we're we start we need to hold hands and repeat the summoning three times. Close your eyes, in your mind focus on the hero we need, let the spell sink into your mind. Understand? Good, one last time the summoning charm," the bright girl looked to each of her friends, "Rogamus heros ad bonum et verum, nisi ut nos a malo confortare et petimus viro qui petit ab interitu liberare audi nos universum causa nostrae causa audiat."

The boys nodded and reached to grab hands. As one the trio closed their eyes and began reciting the ancient summoning charm. The flames on the candles leaped up as their voices as one summoned a hero from another time. The hero or heroes were yanked from peace and quiet to the chaos of a world not their own.

Camp Half-Blood, 2012

Percy Jackson awoke in his and sighed, life was good for the first time in a long time. No monsters chasing him. No eminent crisis waiting around the next corner. He was happy and content. All he wanted to do was relax, be a normal teenager, and more importantly spend time with his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Grinning he rolled out of bed, he made his way to the shower. Quickly drying his hair, he smirked being the son of Poseidon had its advantages. A knock on the door startled Percy and he quickly pulled on a wrinkled orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Opening the door he was greeted by frowning face of Annabeth Chase.

"Morning beautiful," smiled Percy, then noticing her frown his smiled dropped, "Annabeth, whats wrong?"

"Chiron called a meeting in the Big House. He wants us there as soon as possible."

"Did he say why?"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and began pulling him towards the Big House, "No he didn't but I'm getting a bad vibe. It can be good."

Percy groaned in frustration and followed Annabeth. As the couple began the short walk across the camp, Percy leaned forward and gave Annabeth a quick kiss on her tanned cheek. Percy received a quick smile and a quick squeeze of the hand in return. Far too quickly they arrived in front of the door to the Big House.

"Remember Percy, whatever he needs to tell us, we will face together," said Annabeth, "That's what we have always done."

Percy smiled and brought her hand to his lips, "Bring it on, wise girl."

Annabeth blushed lightly before pushing the door open, the two were greeted by the sight of the pale teenage boy and a girl with a bow strapped to her shoulder. The two turned to the door and almost in sync nodded their acknowledgment.

"Nico, nice seeing you again," Percy said, "Thalia, good to see looking so young."

"Watch it Percy," snarked Thalia without any heat, "Are those crows feet?"

Percy laughed, "Age before beauty!"

Annabeth smacked Percy in the arm, "Enough, good to see you too. Did Chiron call you as well?"

"Yeah right in the middle of a hunt. Lady Artemis was not pleased, but he sounded urgent." said Thalia, "I'm dying of curiosity."

Just then another door opened admitting a tall man, half horse, half man. With eyes older than his smooth face revealed, Chiron radiated wisdom. The centaur gave a brief nod to the assembled group.

"Thank you for joining me. I apologize for calling you so soon, but matters of great importance have arisen that cannot be ignored," as Chiron he made eye contact with all four gathered, "A prophecy was spoken this morning that brought me great concern."

"No," said Percy in a voice that did not hide his frustration, "It's only been a month."

"I agree," came the quiet voice of Nico.

"I understand your concern, but the prophecy has been spoken. And if I interpreted it correctly then it could begin any moment. So please let me speak," Chiron cleared his throat and held his hand to quell any protests.

Four will leave

Without warning

Called from time that has passed

To save a world they do not call home

Four will leave

Four may not return

Wisdom is needed

As is the lightning in the sky

The sea that shakes the mountain

And the death that follows all

To defeat an evil that grows unknown

As Chiron finished the prophecy, Percy felt Annabeth grab his hand. Percy understood her fear, the prophecy may as well used a megaphone to deliver its meaning. Wisdom? Lightening? Sea? Death? It may as well said their names. The meaning, however, was lost on Percy, a world not their own? A time that has already passed?

"Well it's about us for sure," grumbled Nico, "It may as well have been delivered by mail to us, as a personal quest."

"What I don't understand is the purpose, its vague about what we need to do. All it says is that we have to defeat an evil. That's all it says, and called from the past? A world, not ours?" wondered Annabeth aloud, "Yes, prophecies are vague, but not like this. Without warning? This has more questions than answers."

"The past? This is ridiculous," complained Thaila twirling her bow absentmindedly.

"I understand your concern, though right now the concern is when. Gone without a warning, any minute it could begin. Where and why are the real questions," said Chiron stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Percy nodded, "Are we going to disappear in a cloud of smoke in the middle of a sentence or will we get a warning like smoke billowing up from the floor?"

"Normally I would disagree with you Percy but for all, I know you're right," said Annabeth rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Gods, this sucks," Nico said as he threw his hands in frustration, "When will this hap-

And with a sudden cloud of smoke Percy question was answered.


End file.
